


You're More Than Just a One Night Stand

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Multi, Pepper Potts is a saint, Peter is 17, Poor Pepper, Poor Peter, peter parker is a mistress, tony stark is a cheater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Uhmm I dont know if this might make u uncomfortable, but I was thinking about a married!Tony cheating Pepper with Peter (he loves her but they are not in a good moment), and Peter accidentaly (or not) leaves a hickey maybe too visible. With 5 and 16





	1. You Deserve the World, Ms. Potts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don’t mind I changed this just a tiny little bit. Instead of one not good moment, I made it where it’s a series of bad moments.  
> Warnings: cheating, self-consciousness, and this is an unhappy ending in my opinion.

_5- “You’re more than just a one night stand.”_

_16- “Make me.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony is woken by Peter shaking his shoulder softly. “Mr. Stark? Why did you fall asleep in the lab?”

Tony groans and rubs his eyes. “Pepper kicked me out. We’re ‘broken up’ right now. Again.” He sighs. “We’ll be back together by tomorrow, don’t worry kiddo.”

Peter bites his lip. “So… you’re single?”

Tony frowns. “Sort of. Not for long.” He says warily.

Peter leans forward, his lips almost touching Tony’s. “So you’re single?” He repeats.

Tony swallows thickly. This is a horrible idea. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

~

When Tony gets back together with Pepper, he feels guilty for two reasons. One: he slept with a 17 year old. And two: he cheated on Pepper. They may have ‘broken up’ but they both know that isn’t real.

“Pep, I love you. So, so much. Even though I’m an asshole that does asshole things.”

Pepper giggles and hugs him. “I think that’s the closest thing to an apology I’ll ever get.” She teases.

Tony smiles sadly and kisses her. He tries not to think about how he was kissing Peter the night before.

~

Tony is a horrible man. But he misses Peter and Pepper kicked him out again for ditching another meeting.

Peter opens his Aunt’s front door. “Mr. Stark! Hi!” He beams, licking his lips.

Tony hesitates. “Is your Aunt home?”

Peter shakes his head. “She’s working a night shift, she left an hour ago.” He says.

Tony can turn back. He can turn around right now. “Good.” He says and kisses Peter roughly.

~

The third time it happens, he isn’t surprised that Peter seems upset the morning after. “So, are you guys back together yet?”

Tony sighs. “I’m sorry.” He says.

Peter shakes his head. “I knew I was just a one night stand from the start” he mumbles.

“You’re more than just a one night stand.” Tony whispers, way too honest.

Peter’s retort about being a three night stand dies on his lips as he sees how sad Tony is. Instead, he sits in Tony’s lap. “I’ll be here. When she dumps you again.”

~

Tony doesn’t wait for Pepper to dump him this time. He goes to Peter when Pepper is on a business trip, kissing him and whispering to him while they fuck.

Peter falls asleep on Tony’s chest, and Tony pets his hair. “I love you, kid.” He whispers, guilt eating him alive.

~

“Go. Now.”

“Make me.”

“I said leave! Just get out!”

Tony feels tears building, but tried to keep them at bay. “Stop telling me to leave!”

Pepper shakes her head. “Just leave me alone!”

Tony growls. “If I leave, I’m not coming back this time. I’m tired of this Pep.” He steps closer. “I want stability. I want to marry you. I want to be yours. I want us to be forever. I’m tired of this back and forth.”

Pepper swallows thickly. “If you want to marry me, why are you wearing some whore’s hickey?!”

Tony sighs. “I miss you. When you make me leave. I miss you.”

Pepper tears up. “You really want to marry me?” She asks.

Tony nods. He hates himself, but it’s the truth. He wants to marry Pepper. He loves her.

Pepper feels tears falls and she laughs. “No more whores then.” She says and hugs him.

~

“I’m sorry.”

“No you aren’t.”

“I am.”

“Then why are you marrying Pepper?” He asks, eyes filled with tears. Face showing how heartbroken he truley is. “You aren’t sorry.”

Tony winces. “I am.”

“I love you!” Peter shouts, shaking. “I love you! And you ruined me! You played me; you played with my feelings like I don’t even matter!” He cries.

Tony swallows thickly and looks to the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“Get out.”

“Make me.”

Tony hates himself, but as he fucks Peter, he can forget it for a bit.

~

“You look beautiful, Ms. Potts.” Peter says, smiling.

Pepper beams. “Thank you darling.” She twirls in her wedding dress, laughing softly. “I’m marrying Tony Stark. I made THE Tony Stark give up the bachelor life. He’s all mine.”

No he isn’t. “You deserve the world, Ms. Potts.” He says. And he means it.

Pepper hugs him tightly, kissing his cheek. “Gosh. I’m so happy. I can’t believe it.”

Peter smiles leaves her when the brides maids come in. He sits in the back with Aunt May, and watches as the love of his life gets married. And if he cries- well, everyone cries at weddings.

~

“I love you.”

“Oh, god, right there.”

“I love you so much.”

“You’re mine, you’re mine. Say you’re mine.”

“I’m all yours. I belong to you. My heart belongs to you.”

“Oh, Tony, yes, god!”

Tony moans and kisses his lover’s neck.

Peter whines and arcs his back. “Yeah, just like that. Right there. Yeah, yeah!”

Tony hates himself. But he loves Peter more. 


	2. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was requested for me to make a part two to this fic, so here ya go! This is a bit different, so I hope you like it <3  
> ~  
> Tony kisses the top of Peter’s hair. “I think we should stop this. I love her, Pete, and I… I’m hurting her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Peter is 21 or 22 in this fic, well above 17, the legal age of consent in New York. Also he’s legally allowed to drink.

Peter lays his head on Tony’s chest, rubbing at his abs. He’s so tired. He’s been tired since the wedding.

Tony kisses the top of Peter’s hair. “I think we should stop this. I love her, Pete, and I… I’m hurting her.”

Peter winces but nods. “Okay.” He whispers.

Tony frowns. “Okay?”

Peter nods. “Okay.”

Tony doesn’t like this. “No crying? No begging me to stay?”

Peter shakes his head. “No. Just go, please.”

“Okay.”

~

Pepper climbs in Tony’s lap, smiling at him. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Pepper. I would everything for you. I would do anything for you.”

Pepper beams. “I know. I… want to take advantage of that.” She whispers, hand trailing down Tony’s stomach.

Tony moans and holds her hips. “Anything for you, baby.”

Pepper smiles. “I want a threesome.”

Tony chokes on his tongue. “You want what?!”

Pepper smiles. “I want a threesome. I want another person in our bed.”

Tony swallows thickly. “Alright… who?”

“I want Peter.”

~

“She what?” Peter asks, jaw dropped.

Tony smiles sheepishly. “You can say no.”

“I know I can. Why does she want _me_?”

Tony snorts. “Kid, she loves you. Not in the way I do, but she does…”

Peter whimpers. “Does she know? About what we did? Did you tell her?”

Tony looks down and nods. “I broke up with you first, so I wouldn’t chicken out. And I told her and…” he sighs. “I thought she would hate me. But she said she was glad it was someone she knows and trusts and not some random bimbo off the streets.”

Peter blinks. “She’s _glad_ it was me? This is a trick, isn’t it. She’s going to hurt us somehow, isn’t she?”

Tony frowns. “Pepper would never!” He’s angry Peter would even say that.

Peter winces. “Why would she be happy you cheated on her? With someone she trusts? I don’t understand.”

“You can say no.”

“I don’t want to say no.”

~~~~~

Pepper is laying on the bed already, a glass of wine in her hand. She smiles at them. “There are my two favorite boys. Peter darling, come here.”

Peter swallows thickly and goes over to her, kneeling on the bed in front of her.

She touches his cheek, smiling at him. “Was it hard? Watching me marry him?”

Peter winces. He deserves this; he hurt her first. “Yeah-“ his voice breaks. On a one syllable word. God dammit.

Pepper tsks and takes a sip of her wine. She offers the glass to Peter. “You should have told me sooner. It makes me sad, knowing you were hurting all this time for no reason.”

Peter takes a sip and passes it back. What the fuck is happening right now. “No reason?”

Pepper smiles and puts her glass down. She pats her lap and beams at him when Peter crawls into her lap like an over eager puppy. “Me and Tony both love you, so much. I never wanted to say anything, because I didn’t want Tony to leave me.” She looks over Peter’s shoulder at the man in question. Then back to Peter. “But we love you. And we love each other. And even though it hurts to know he was lying and keeping secrets from me, I still want this. I still want you. Both of you.”

Peter feels tears fall down his cheeks at the admission. He suddenly springs forward and kisses her, pouring every single apology he could never say into it.

He feels the bed dip and knows Tony is there too, right beside him.

He’s the luckiest person in the entire world, with the two most amazing people on the planet holding him, comforting him. Helping him. Loving him.

He’s loved. He’s loved! “I- I don’t know what- what to say.”

Pepper kisses him, and then kisses Tony. And then Tony kisses Peter, and Peter is Sure he’s dying.

He doesn’t know how he got so lucky… but he’s going to take what they give him. Whatever they’re willing to give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
